


More than Just Surviving

by EcroXineoph



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Smut now confirmed!), And enjoying Lexark, But mostly just healing, Cause that's my bread and butter!, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe eventual smut IF I can write it???, oh and, though it's maybe probably definitely garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcroXineoph/pseuds/EcroXineoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Lexark one-shots. Some slice of life stuff. Some fluff. Lots of me trying to do justice to these two ladies as I figure out how to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elyza will forever claim that the first time they kissed was an accident. 

Alicia had taken a blow to the head as they escaped the most recent horde of walkers. Once they had found a safe enough looking place to hold up, Elyza had insisted on checking the brunette. 

"Alright, let's take a look at you," Elyza said, taking Alicia's arm and gently pulling the younger girl toward her.

"I'm fine," Alicia protested, trying to free her arm from Elyza's firm grip.

"You're fine when I say you're fine," Elyza affirmed. "Now look at me." She slipped her hand behind Alicia's head, angling the brunette's head down just a little so that their eyes met. 

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Alicia said in a voice much softer than she had intended. 

"I know enough."

_"Enough?"_

"My mom was a doctor, ok?" Elyza finally said. "Now stop moving." She pulled Alicia's face closer to her own. Close enough to inspect her pupils. Close enough to feel the brunette's breath. She nodded ever so slightly. 

"Told you I'm fine," Alicia breathed. 

Elyza smirked. "/That/ was never in question," she chuckled. Alicia rolled her eyes. "I can't check your pupils when you're rolling your eyes, Princess." The nickname earned her a death glare. Still she held Alicia's head. Still she held her gaze. "I think you're ok. No sign of a concussion." 

"Thanks, doc," Alicia teased, making no attempt at moving away. Her eyes darted down to Elyza's lips for a fraction of a second.

The glance did not go unnoticed by the blonde. In fact, she mirrored the action. Only her eyes stayed locked on the younger girls full lips. And before she could stop herself, she was leaning in and using her hand to guide Alicia forward so that those beautiful full lips met her own.

The kiss was slow, hesitant, testing. After several seconds that had felt like an eternity, Elyza pulled back just enough for their lips to part, but still close enough for their foreheads to remain together. Half of her expected Alicia to pull away. But the other half knew she wouldn't. Somehow, this felt right. More than any other crush or any other girlfriend she'd ever had. And so she wasn't actually surprised at all when Alicia brought her lips forward again to renew the kiss.

It lasted another several seconds before Alicia pulled back. “I'm sorry. I'm,” she took a breath, “I'm not ready to be with anyone.” 

Elyza nodded her understanding and Alicia could see the hurt that the blonde tried to keep from her eyes. “Not yet,” She tacked on.


	2. Chapter 2

Day number who-the-fuck-even-knows of the zombie apocalypse. And of those days, Alicia Clark had spent all but the first week or so with the wonderful woman named Elyza Lex. It was almost unreal how quickly the initial mistrust had faded. And even more unreal how the blossoming friendship had morphed almost instantaneously into romantic attraction on both their parts.

Given Elyza's endless and not-at-all subtle flirting, the romantic attraction rapidly evolved to a romantic relationship. Looking back now, Alicia was still amazed that she really had no idea this part of herself existed earlier. She never really had any female friends, so maybe that was part of the reason, but how she felt about Elyza now, she wondered how she ever considered herself straight.

She was so drawn to the blonde Aussie. It was beyond just physical attraction – although that was no small part of it. Alicia found herself wanting to be with Elyza as much as physically possible. Each night, she would cuddle up next to the older woman. They would share kisses, and, more often than not, sex. And the sex was great! But so was the kissing and the cuddling and the hand-holding and pretty much anything that allowed her to be close to Elyza.

And that's how this night began, too. The couple had set up camp for the night in an abandoned bookstore. Both women had set to work barricading the doors and windows before relaxing and exploring their surroundings. They walked, hand in hand, up and down the deserted aisles, Alicia stopping every now and then to pull a book off the shelf. Elyza's eyes darted from spine to spine of several books, never lingering long, and anytime Alicia pulled a book off the shelf, Elyza suddenly found something in the opposite direction infinitely interesting. It wasn't long before Alicia noticed her girlfriend's odd behavior.

“You haven't made a snide remark or tried to grab my ass since we got here,” she began, her tone light at first, but becoming more serious as she continued, “what's wrong?”

Elyza shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Lyza,” Alicia said in scolding voice.

“Nothing, ok?” Elyza reaffirmed. “It's just – nothing.”

Alicia shoved the book she'd been holding back onto the shelf. With her second hand now free, she turned to face the blonde and took her free hand into her own so that both their hands were joined. “Hey,” she began, tilting her chin down to look directly in Elyza's eyes. “where's my bad-ass walker-killer gone?”

Elyza snorted looked away.

Alicia huffed out an exasperated sigh in true teenager form and rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she pulled her hands free. “Be moody. Whatever.” She turned and started to walk down the aisle.

“I'm not being moody,” Elyza barked after the brunette once she had walked several paces.

“No. Now you're being defensive,” Alicia countered.

“And you're being a _brat_ ,” Elyza shot back.

“You know what? Screw you,” Alicia shouted before turning and marching the rest of the way down the aisle and off to some other corner of the store.

The ensuing half hour was the longest of Alicia's life. She had never know you could miss someone so much while being in the same building as them. After almost pacing a hole into the carpet, Alicia went in search of Elyza. She found her sitting in the children's books section, her pistol dismantled on the table before her. She was cleaning a piece of the gun so intently that it took her a few seconds to notice Alicia standing in front of her.

“I'm sorry,” the brunette offered lamely.

Elyza took a deep breath and set the pistol piece and brush down. She opened her mouth, shut it again, then finally opened it once more, “I'm dyslexic.” There was a pregnant pause. “Bookstores are pretty much my worst nightmare come to life.” She kept her eyes fixed on the table as she spoke. “Walking around with you just now, I was absolutely terrified that you were going to ask me to read something. That's why I freaked.” She finally brought her eyes up to meet Alicia's.

“Shit,” the brunette mumbled. “Elyza,” she rounded the table to stand behind the blonde and put a hand on her shoulder, “I'm sorry,” she said again. “I had no idea. I -”

Elyza reached a hand up to cover the one on her shoulder. “It's whatever. I probably should have come to terms with it a while ago, but – hey! The secret's out: I'm not the perfect package.”

“Still damn near close enough,” Alicia said as she bent lower to nibble at Elyza's ear and trail kisses up and down her neck.

“Mmmm, you know,” Elyza began, and Alicia always knew where things were going when Elyza had that tone in her voice. “You _do_ need to make it up to me for being a brat earlier.” She turned her head to look at Alicia who just rolled her eyes. “Think this bookstore has an adult section?”

“Maybe,” Alicia teased, “but we'll need to find one with lots of pictures.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia hiked the heavy, supply-filled bag higher up on her shoulder as she took the final steps up to her front door. She reached toward the handle, but just as her fingers grazed the metal handle, the door opened on it's own, leaving her face to face with a perturbed looking Elyza.

“Going somewhere?” Alicia smirked raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Where the hell – Going to find you!” Elyza said. “Where the hell'd you go?”

“Supply run,” Alicia said, lifting her shoulder to indicate the pack slung over it. “I left a note by the bed, did you not see it?”

“I –” Elyza narrowed her eyes. “No, I saw it,” she mumbled. “I'm just glad you're back.”

“Yeah, me too.” Alicia said. “Now can I come in? This thing isn't getting any lighter.” She stepped through the door and found herself suddenly flush up against Elyza who had remained rooted in place.

A second later, Elyza snaked a hand behind the brunette's head and pulled her in for a kiss, right there in the middle of the entry way, earning a muttered “get a room” from Nick.

“I'm glad you're home,” Elyza breathed more emphatically this time.

Alicia suddenly pulled her head back, wrinkling up her nose with a sniff. “God, Elyza, are you drunk?” she asked, incredulously.

“No.” Elyza said defiantly. But the mere breath from saying the word carried more of the whiskey scent to Alicia's nose.

“Oh my god!” Alicia grabbed Elyza's wrist and dragged the girl upstairs. As soon as they crossed the threshold of Alicia's bedroom, the teen spun on Elyza, closing the door behind her. “What the hell?”

“What?” Elyza said in a defensive tone.

“I'm not here for a few hours and you just decide to get fucking drunk? You know my mom's still on the fence about letting you stay with us, and then you pull this shit?” Alicia said, trying to keep her tone in check but mostly failing. “What the hell, Elyza?” she said again.

“I'm not drunk,” Elyza protested. “I only had,” she looked over to the nearly empty bottle of Jameson sitting on the nightstand next to Alicia's note, “not even a full bottle.”

“Elyza!”

“I was fucking scared, ok!” Elyza finally blurted out. The silence that followed was thick despite only lasting a second or two. “You were gone for _three hours_ , Alicia! I was sitting here, about to have an anxiety attack imagining all the ways you could already be dead, so I figured that drinking was a better option than seeing you dying over and over again in my mind,” she said, looking up at the ceiling and blinking tears out of her eyes.

Alicia stepped forward and kissed Elyza. The kiss was slow and tender and made clear that Alicia understood. “I'm sorry,” she breathed for half a second before returning her lips to Elyza's. She felt Elyza smile.

“I know a few ways you could make it up to me.” Elyza smiled against Alicia's lips.

Alicia chuckled. “I'm sure you do.”

Elyza shifted her hips and slipped one leg between Alicia's. A soft hum slipped from her lips between kisses. “You know how,” she spoke around Alicia's lips, “different people are different kinds of drunks?” She waited for Alicia's response, and, getting none, continued on with her sentence. “I'm a horny drunk,” she said with a small grind of her hips.

Alicia let out a laugh that turned into as gasp. “I noticed,” she tried to sound like she was in more control than she was. 

Elyza chuckled and guided the pair back toward the bed, shoving Alicia back onto the comforter. She took a second to stare down at the brunette before descending on her, lips meeting again in a kiss that was growing more heated and more urgent. She ran one of her hands down the length of Alicia's body, purposefully avoiding the place where Alicia wanted it most.

“Elyza,” Alicia breathed, rolling her hips up. Desperately seeking an possible friction.

That was all the invitation Elyza needed. She flicked the button of Alicia's shorts open, and half a second later, was wrist deep in Alicia's underwear. Her fingers quickly found the brunette's clit and set a steady rhythm. Her kisses began straying from Alicia's lips. They moved down her neck, randomly teasing nibbles amongst the kisses.

Suddenly, Alicia's hips stilled and her hand reached down to stop the one buried in her shorts. It took Elyza a second or two to break through the haze of alcohol and lust, but then she brought her eyes up to meet Alicia's. “What?” she breathed.

Alicia looked intently at her for a few seconds before letting her head fall back against the headboard with a thud. “Fuck,” she said in a defeated huff.

“What?” Elyza repeated, her tone turning from annoyance to concern. She pulled her hand free of Alicia's shorts and propped herself up to look down at the brunette.

Alicia took a deep breath. “I know it's the end of the world. And maybe it doesn't matter. But maybe that makes it matter more.” She took a breath and continued. “All I can think is that, my last week of school before – before all this, in my sex ed class we were talking about rape, and how someone can't give consent if they're drugged,” she paused for a moment, “or drunk.”

Elyza leaned back into a sitting position. “Princess,” she said softly, her voice void of any teasing. “Trust me, there is no part of me, drunk or sober, that doesn't want this. That doesn't want _you_.”

Alicia remained silent, eyes looking anywhere but Elyza.

The blonde slipped a hand under Alicia's chin, bringing her face up so their eyes met. “Hey,” she said gently. “It's ok. We can stop.”

But now that Elyza had suggested it, stopping seemed to be the last thing Alicia wanted. “No,” she said hastily. “But what if,” she chewed her lip, “I got on your level?” Her eyes moved to the Jameson bottle.

Elyza's gaze followed the brunette's, a wicked smirk growing across her face. “Now that's an idea I can get behind.” She leaned over, grabbing the bottle and passing it to Alicia. “Or on top of,” she smirked, shifting her position to straddle the younger girl's hips.

Alicia rolled her eyes as she tipped the bottle back. As soon as the glass left her lips, Elyza descended on them, slipping her tongue inside to catch the lingering taste of whiskey in Alicia's mouth. She moaned at the mix of sensations. Alicia answered by rolling her hips up into Elyza's. They stayed like this, kissing and grinding, until Alicia had polished of what remained of Elyza's bottle. After it was empty and discarded, Elyza let her eyes rake slowly over the brunette's body.

“Like what you see?” Alicia asked in a husky voice.

Elyza's eyebrows arched up. “Oh, very much so.” She chuckled softly. “Remind me to give you alcohol more often,” she said, dropping back down into a kiss. She shifted her hips down to straddle Alicia's thigh, allowing her access once again to Alicia's shorts. Elyza slipped her hand once again into the brunette's underwear, picking up where she had left off earlier. She felt Alicia gasp as fingers once again began rubbing circles around her clit. With the alcohol in her system now, Alicia was building toward her peak much more rapidly than before. Every rotation of Elyza's fingers brought a telling thrust from Alicia's hips. 

The Aussie increased her pace as Alicia's thrusts became more and more erratic. Soft whimpers began to slip from Alicia's mouth. 

The brunette's hands raked up and down Elyza's back and arms, one hand moving down to cover the one Elyza had at her core, encouraging more and more pressure on her clit. “Fuck, Elyza,” Alicia said between gasps. “Fuck. Don't stop.” 

Elyza moved her fingers even faster.

“Oh god!” Alicia's body tensed. “Oh! Elyza!”

Elyza covered Alicia's mouth in a kiss to muffle the cries of her orgasm.

Alicia clung onto Elyza as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Eventually, the pair found themselves nestled in each other's embrace.

It was Alicia who finally broke the silence. “If that's the welcome home I get after a supply run, I might just go on them every day.”

Elyza shot her a disapproving look. “Next time, just take me along.” After a pause, she smiled and added, “just think of what fun a supply run will be like if we go _together_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I WROTE SMUT. I THINK IT'S TERRIBLE BUT MAYBE IT'S NOT HEY WHO REALLY KNOWS BUT THANKS FOR READING IT ANYWAYS I'M JUST GONNA GO HIDE IN A CORNER NOW BYE


End file.
